


Better Man

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-27
Updated: 2008-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek





	Better Man

Since moving to Atlantis, he felt like he had become a different man, a better man. He was already the best scientist he could be, but he’d always lacked something that didn’t make him less of a man, but didn’t make him great with women.

Girlfriends came and went sporadically, and men like Sheppard, while no where near as smart as he was, seemed to be a bit better with women, relationships and sex, than he was.

But since being on Atlantis, he had changed. He must’ve because his fingers were inside Elizabeth were and she was definitely gasping his name.

Before coming to Atlantis, as good as sex was for him (it wasn’t hard for him to enjoy it), he had never been able to get a women like Elizabeth break like this. She wasn’t even naked, lying on his bed, her shirt open, bra pulled up over her breasts and his hand was in her trousers, her underwear pushed aside so he could thrust two fingers inside her.

He hadn’t learnt anything new about sex, he was just better at it now, which finally meant he was good at everything and Elizabeth’s cries of pleasure made him feel very, very good about himself. Even when he was alone, in the dark, and worrying, his self esteem had shot up a couple of notches the first time Elizabeth Weir had came crying his name, shaking and breaking on top of him.

She wasn’t a screamer, which he had half hoped, half expected her to be, but had this way of going from nothing to everything in moments. She would gasp, make tiny little moaning noises, barely a sound like she was trying to hold back, hold onto her dignity as a woman in power, his boss, but then she’d come and it would be different and his name was always, always on her lips.

Rodney, God, it was all the same.

Perhaps if he had been this good years ago, he’d have been better equipped to deal with a women like Sam Carter. But then, she wasn’t like Elizabeth and he really, really liked Elizabeth.

Loved Elizabeth.

Not that he had told her that, or was going to, he was just going to keep making her come and cry out his name over and over until she broke and confessed that she loved him.

He knew she did. It was obvious to him. He just had to get her to say it first.

He’d figured out multiple orgasms might be the way to go about that and wondered if this was ever an option black ops people used. Orgasms for confessions, talk and we will let you come.

He chuckled to himself, he was so funny and would have to share that with her later, after. After he made her cry out his name.

He was obsessed with the idea, he knew that, obsessed with the way her voice caught on the last syllable of his name sometimes, the way she felt, around his fingers, hot and soft and so...good.

A genius and Elizabeth Weir had reduced him to one syllable words to describe just how wonderful she was. In bed, in her office, in general.

She started to shake and he pulled at the lace she wore so that it rubbed over her clit roughly and she cried out his name in a cough, a choke and her back arched up towards his hand, breasts thrust out toward him. He smiled, smug and satisfied himself. Almost. She collapsed on his bed, shaking, vibrating, eyes closed, face red, body warm and wet and he stroked her for a little longer before pulling his fingers slowly from her body.

He was really good at this.

“Rodney.” She smiled and reached out for a hand. He took it and she pulled him towards her, urging him to curl up beside her. He did so, smoothing a hand over her stomach.

“Better?” He asked, annoyed at the nervous tone in his own voice, blaming it on the arousal he felt.

“Much.” She didn’t open her eyes, “you might make me scream one day.”

“You said you don’t scream.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t try.” She grinned, a smug grin of her own, knowing he could never resist a challenge.


End file.
